Heero's lost loved ones
by stranger12
Summary: Discontinued PG13-'cause of couples Heero finds the family he never thought he had... And the other pilots find feelings they never thought they could ever have... Couples for all G-boys!
1. First

Heero's lost loved ones - by: stranger12 

So, there I was, thinking of a very light story I could write based on Gundam Wing, of course, so, this idea came to me: Heero's family! It's been never really said where he came from, just that he's japanese and was trained since a kid to become a Gundam pilot, but what about his past? With that idea in mind, I started putting together a pretty interesting family for my dear and beloved Hee - chan...

PS: I'm ignoring the fact that they destroyed the Gundam, as they (the Gundam pilots) did by the end of Endless Waltz. I'm not sure if I'll use the Gundams in the story, but it's better to keep them stored, just in case.

PS2: Malice will happen a lot, but I'm still seeing if I'll make a few parts more... Spicy and/or explicit (especially between Jenny and her pair and Heero and his pair [and probably it's not going to be Relena...}). Send me comments so I can know if I should make something explicit or not. Depending, I'll even consider changing my ideas.

Act 001: Heero's lost family is found

It was another calm day at the Winner house, mansion, located on Earth, around Tokyo, Japan. After the end of the war, the pilots ended up deciding to stick together, so, Quatre offered one of his family's houses so they could live confortably, so, ever since the end of the war, on that confortable, giant and beautiful mansion, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei lived together, standing each other. Eight months after the end of the war (Endless Waltz) were passed.

-Man, sometimes, I just wanna blow up a colony to have somethin' to do... - Duo commented streaching on the huge couch, where Heero was sitting on the other edge. The Perfect Soldier didn't even seem to care about the comment, but Quatre, sitting with Trowa on the other couch, raised his eyebrows and seemed disturbed for a moment.

-You can't be serious, Duo!

-I'm not, Quatre. You're mad? No, it's just that... I don't know... We get missions once in a while and all, but...

-The gap between them is far too great and we're starting to get bored, Quatre - Wufei completed, coming back from the kitchen and drinking some juice.

-That's right, Wufei! Come one, Quatre, don't you also think somethin' should happen? Anything!

-Well... - Quatre was strating to agree - Yes, it's a little boring to have nothing to do everyday, but I don't enjoy killing people, Duo.

-Ah, I'm not talkin' 'bout killing people, Quatre, but... Somethin', just! We haven't heard our laptops make a sound for three months! I think Heero will soon start to learn how to bake a cake just to have somethin' to do! - the cobalt eyed boy didn't even bother, and kept on watching TV with his eyes a bit off - See? He doesn't even listen to me anymore!

-Well... It would be interesting to see something happening... - Quatre said agreeing finally with the violet eyed boy, who opened a big smile.

-Yeah... But can't just make things like it, interestin', happen, right? We don't have missions, can't kill anyone... What are we to do, huh, guys?

Oh, if only they knew (what a cliche, huh?) "something" interesting was about to enter their lives... And it'd come in the form of a simple bip from Heero's laptop.

The boy bent to see what it was. Doctor J had sent him a codified message. Heero read it quickly and seemed so surprised when he finished, sitting up right back to the couch, with a very not "Perfect Soldier" expression, that even Trowa looked at him.

-What is it, Heero? - asked the tall emerald eyed boy.

-Mission? - Duo asked excited and lively. Heero didn't say a word for a second, but then he turned to his anxious "friends" (he kind hadn't gotten used to call any of them his friend).

-Not a... Mission... It a note from doctor J... He said... He said he... Found my... Family... - he was really very surprised, but his friends were much more.

Trowa's mouth got kind of open and the boy said nothing, Quatre opened a smile, very happy for Heero, Duo started laughing nervously and Wufei only said:

-Humpt, you've got family? Didn't think it was possible - Heero didn't even look at him and read the messahe once again.

-I have three sisters and a brother... It seems that during the war, I was taken away from their home, and I ended up without knowing my background... But doctor J, even though he looked cold and without feelings, always cared about my past and feelings, and that's why he kept on searching for my family over the years... And he finally... Found it... - Heero said at once.

-Three sisters and a brother... Big family - Wufei said.

-Not as big as Quatre's, but big - Duo said with a big smile on his face.

-Doctor J informed them about my whereabouts... They live in the... L6 colony, and they're coming to visit me... What? Tomorrow!

-Tomorrow? - Quatre exclaimed getting up quickly. He didn't even wait for Heero's response and went up the stairs, murmuring something about "preparing the rooms, fixing up the house". Trowa shook his head and went up to help his friend.

-Tomorrow...

-What are your sisters' names, Heero? - Wufei asked a bit interested - What about their ages?

-Ah, yes... James is eighteen, Jennifer is seventeen, Ellen is sixteen and Faith is fifteen...

-Hum... - Wufei said imagining how Heero's sisters looked like.

-Hold on! - Duo said, snapping out of his fantasies very similar to Wufei's - But... How come one of your sisters's sixteen if you're sixteen, Heero?

-Hn... She's... My twin... Sister...

-Twin? Hum, at least she's pretty... No picture of 'em 'round?

-Doctor J preferred to leave it as a surprise... He didn't send any pictures of me to them either...

-Aren't ya happy, Heero? Ya've a family! It's more than Wufei, Trowa and I have! Even more than Quatre that, poor guy, lost his dad, one of his sisters, has no mom... At least ya siblings're comin' to visit tomorrow...

-No... Only Ellen and Faith are coming tomorrow... James and Jennifer are coming later on, only...

-Even so...

Heero felt something weird inside of him... What could that feeling be? Siblings... Family... He had a... Family... He, who learned on his trainings ever since a kid, to never, ever think about others, to never have roots, to never have weak points, but now, he had four weak points, the Gundam pilots who had finally become his real friends, and soon he'd have four more... And Relena, of course, but she wasn't a weak point, but his heart... If she didn't exist, he wouldn't live... But he hadn't seen her in so long... But just because he didn't want to... She loved him back, and wanted to be with him always... But the boy would never allow her to stay with him and become a bigger target than she already was...

The day passed by. Quatre and Trowa fixed carefully four rooms, one for each of Heero's relatives. Duo and Wufei spent the day imagining how Heero's sister were like. But he spent the day reading again and again doctor J's message, and after, he simply stayed watching the sky... The stars, the colonies... His home...

* * *

The teens woke up early and got dressed. Actually, just Heero wasn't agitated and nervous like his friends. He simply put on slightly better clothes than his usual black tight shorts and green sleeveless shirt: black pants (for a little change...) and a social dark blue shirt, to match his gorgeous eyes (God, those eyes...).

Trowa put on a light green shirt to bring out his eyes, and light colored pants, almost white. Quatre put on a beige shorts that went to his knees, using black suspenders and a V - neck white shirt. Duo put on a white sleeveless shirt and some shorts (it may look as if he's lazy and all, but it's just 'cause he wanted to show oof his physic), and Wufei put on some jeans and a social light blue shirt over a white sleeveless shirt. All of the boys, although dressed simply, were stunning.

They waited for Heero's two sisters, who'd arrive, acording to doctor J's message, at ten o'clock in the morning, more or less. And the wall clock (those with the little bird that comes out and cheeps) anounced the most expected ten o'clock in that house.

And, only a minute after, the mansion's door bell rang, and Heero's heart jumped, and he couldn't hide a half smile on that cold and beautiful face.

Quatre ran to answer the door, and admired and a lot the vision he had and, although he'd never really cared about girls, he kinda sighed.

-Ah, hello. Is Heero... In? - asked a beautiful girl standing in front of Quatre. She was really alike to Heero: she had cobalt eyes (but kind and warm) and dark brown hari, but hers were long until her waist and veru straight. She was beautiful, with a perfect body. She wore a tight black dress and a short dark blue jeans jacket, and wore some jeans boots. She smiled shyly ad blushed when realized Quatre's stare - Hi? Anyone home?

-Sorry! - Quatre said embarrassed and blushing - You are...?

-Ellen, Heero's sister. Is he in?

-Yes, of course, sorry!. Come on in, please - he was kinda hipnotized by the girl's beauty. She walked a bit and was able to see the boys in the mansion's living room. Except for Heero, they all blushed when they saw her, and she blushed harder, and, automaticaly, turned to Heero, and their looks crossed.

-Ellen? - Heero asked serious and walking to her.

-Heero? - Ellen asked still shy and blushing hard. She was also serious, and seemed to hold back a smile.

-My... Sister...

-Heero! - the girl said jumping on the boy's neck when he got close to her. He was a bit embarrassed, but ended up hugging her back.

Suddenly, Heero opened his eyes and stopped a baseball from hitting hard and perfectly Ellen in the head. He let go of his sister and looked to the door, where a girl was standing.

-Who...?

The girl smiled in a way that can only be described as "malicious". She wore something just like Heero's clothes in Endless Waltz: jeans and jacket and pants and a white shirt, but she also wore a black hat and had on the right hand a baseball glove.

-How're ya, lil' bro? - the girl asked putting her free hand on the waist and raising her face, showing a lovely face not at all like Heero's or Ellen's. The boys' look turned to the girl standing by the door, and they blushed when they saw her.

Although dressed in a rather masculine way, her pretty generous curves were visible, and there was that malicious smile... She had long brown hair (of a shade just like Duo's) pretty wavy and green eyes (of a very smiliar color to Trowa's). She walked to Heero with that same malicious smile.

-You're... Faith? - Heero asked serious.

-Of course. Who else?

-Faith... You should be... - Ellen started still very blushed.

-Nicer to my lil' bro? As if I'm nicey to Jim - Faith said mocking and sounding like Duo. She took of the hat and passed her hand through her hair, shaking them afterwards. The boys were stunned iwth such beauty, and even worse, from Heero's sisters.

-It's yours, isn't it? - Heero showed the baseball. Faith smiled warmly.

-Thanks. Ya're fast, huh? - she took the ball and stared at Heero for a moment. In a blink of an eye, she pulled him and hugged him tight, a scoundrel smile on her face - My brother!

-My... Little sister...

-How cute! - Quatre said smiling.

-How hot! - Duo and Wufei said to each other. Trowa said nothing.

Just then, a boy appeared by the door. He carried four huge suitcases, plus two backpacks, three purses and a metal bag. His face was all red out of weariness, and dropped the bags on the floor at once. He was really handsome. Ellen and Faith went to him without a word spoken. Heero only watched.

-Ya... 'Re... Evil! - said the boy extremely tired and sitting right down on the floor. Faith laughed hysterically (sounding more and more like Duo) and Ellen looked exasperated at the boy.

-Joe... Sorry... It's just that... Heero... - Ellen tried to say. Heero went to them.

-Ya're Heero? - asked the handsome young man still sitting on the floor. Heero nodded and the boy smiled - I'm Joe, ya couz, son of ya dad's bro - he had very light blue eyes.

-Joe? Doctor J didn't...

-Yeah... Guess he didn't wanna give it all at once, huh? Now... Could anyone help out here or not? - Heero extended his hand to help Joe and lifted him effortlessly.

-Sorry, Joe! - Ellen said apologizing non - stop.

-Sorry in hell! He's an useless and does nothin', and it's better he works a lil' - Faith said mocking her cousin. Joe flushed and said nothing, turning to Heero and dropping the suitcases, backpacks and metal bag on the floor.

-What's up, lil' cuz? Formal introductions, right? I'm Joe Wayne, pleasure - Joe said laughin and hitting Heero's shoulder. This one kept kinda serious.

-Heero... Heero Yuy.

-Yuy? No, no, no. It's Heero Wayne! Wayne! - Joe exclaimed gesticulating a lot with his hands.

-Wayne? Then... - Quatre started, looking at Faith, who finally seemed to see him. She raised her eyebrows and smiled malicious again.

-Quatre Raberba Winner, long time no see, huh? - the young man blushed when Faith ran to him and hugged him hard. The other pilots looked at him a bit jealous.

-Faith... Wow... You've... Grown, huh? - Quatre said embarrassed. The girl smiled like a kid.

-Where do you know each other from, Faith? - Heero asked a bit angry. She smiled.

-Quatre and I had classes at the same school. Once I was in the same year as he, and played the piano, the violin and the flaute, we ended up friends. But... We haven't seen each other in... Three years, I guess. Ever since he went to Eart on Meteor Operation.

-What? But how do you know that? - Duo asked curious. Faith looked at him and laughed in a way that made the boy blush.

-Doctor J explained every little thing, from how Heero was trained to last year's war - Ellen said smiling kindly.

-Hey, Quatre! Are ya gonna show us to our rooms or wha'? - Faith said laughing happily.

-Ah, right... Come with me - said Quatre smiling nicely as always.

-Faith, you should be nicer to people - Ellen said exasperated and blushed. Faith laughed.

-But he's an old friend, right, Quatre - chan?

-Quatre - chan? - Wufei said laughing with Duo.

-Come with me, please - Quatre said blushed and ignoring his friends. Faith got the backpacks, purses and metal bag and went after Quatre, who carried the suitcases with Joe's help.

Heero went and closed the door and, surprisingly, smiled with a lot of care and sweetness to Ellen.

-Ah... Aren't you going to introduce yourselves to me? - asked the girl looking at the pilots.

-Duo Maxwell, pleasure, cutie!

-Trowa Barton, nice meeting you.

-Chang Wufei. Nice to meet you, Ellen - she smiled.

-Well, I'm Ellen Wayne, Heero's twin sister.

-Why don't you sit, Ellen? - Heero asked nicely. The girl smiled and followed her brother to the couch, sitting between him and Trowa. He blushed when the girl addressed him with a sweet smiled.

-You have eyes just like Faith's.

-Ah... Thank you... I guess...

-So... You all live together, huh?

-That's right - Duo said laughing cheerfully.

-It's so good that Hee - chan has so many friends.

-Hee - chan? - Heero said a bit angry. Ellen blushed furiously.

-I... Can't? It's just... Everytime we talked about you, we called you that way... It's just that... I call James Jim - chan, Jennifer Jenny - chan, and Faith... Well, I don't call her of anything because she won't let me, but... I've always... Always thought I could... Call you... Hee - chan...

-But... - started Wufei thinking - Heero really does have the name Heero?

-Huh? Ah, yes, he does. It's to go with mine. Heero is such a pretty name, don't you think so?

-Duo is pretty too.

-Chang is too.

-Trowa... Too.

-Ah, yes, they're pretty, but it's just that I really like my little brother's name! - Ellen said timidly and very blushed. The boys blushed seeing how cute she looked in that innocent way of being.

-...Faith, stop it, please! - they heard Quatre's voice distant. They could hear Joe complaining and Faith laughing happily. They looked at the staircase.

Quatre came with Faith on his back. The boy was all red and seemed embarrassed, and Faith laughed non - stop. Joe had his arms crossed and he was simply looking. Heero kinda glared at Quatre.

-What are you doing? - he asked angrily. Quatre became a bit aprehensive.

-Heero! I didn't...! Faith...!

-Quatre - chan, are ya embarrassed? Cute! - Faith said clunging to the blondie's neck. Wufei and Duo were having a hysterical attack, and even Trowa gave a little laugh. Ellen laughed discreetly, but Heero was deadly serious - Heero... Ya should find it funny, lil' bro - Faith said coming down from Quatre's back, finally. She walked to Heero and looked at him seriously - Ya're too serious and cold, Hee - chan. Cheer up! Ya've just met two of ya sisters and ya're not even happy? Ya didn't even kiss us...

-What? - Heero blushed slightly.

-Not on the lips, gross, 'course not, but not even on the cheek? How cold of ya, come on... - she closed her eyes and put her arm on the couch's back, behind Heero. Then, all of a sudden, she leaned and kissed Heero on the cheek, making him blush a lot and become embarrassed.

-Faith... - he said turning his face, which kept on blushing even more.

-So cute! - Faith said giving a few slaps on her brother's head - Oh, well... And ya only know us, 'cause... Jenny and Jim just get here later on.

-When? - Duo asked excited along with the smiling Wufei.

-We don't know yet. But they will arrive before the beginning of school for sure - Ellen said smiling.

-School? - Quatre asked a bit far from Faith, who looked at him.

-Yeah, Quatre - chan, school - the green eyed girl ran to the blondie and hung onto him. Heero didn't look happy about it - We're normal civilians, and we've gotta go to school too. Don't ya go?

-I went once... - Duo said remembering the time when he entered a school as a disguise.

-I have experience in that... - Heero said remembering all of the times he pretended to be a new student in several school around the galaxy.

-I went to the martial arts school back in my colony - Wufei said remembering gladly of his sword lessons.

-I never went to one - Trowa said remembering bitterly of his battle field days, ever since he was very young. Ellen saw his sad look and smiled comforting. The so cold green eyed boy blushed.

-I always went to school... - said Quatre embarrassed for having Faith still hung onto him.

-Well, then... How 'bout if ya went with us? - Joe asked with a big smile - After all, once we'll all go to the same school, it wouldn't be all that bad, huh?

-But... Wait. If you're going to a school here, so it means that... You came to... Stay? - Heero asked a bit surprised and looking at Ellen, Faith and Joe. They smiled.

-What? Ya actually thought we'd simply come visit, say hi, nice to meet ya and then bye - bye? - Faith said indignant and taking her hands off of Quatre. He was already escaping, but she noticed and grabbed him by the collar - Where do ya think ya're going, mister Winner?

-I just... Faith! Soon Heero is going to...

-What? Kill ya? Hum, ya're friends, aren't ya? I don't think Hee - chan would be so cold to the point of killin', or would ya, Hee - chan? - she smiled so sweetly that her brother couldn't disagree.

-Of course I wouldn't kill Quatre - Heero mumbled.

-See, Quatre - chan?

-But leave him pretty hurt, then I don't know - Heero completed smirking evilly to the blondie, who laughed kinda nervous and started to try to get away from Faith, but she was persistant and even strong.

-But, movin' on, ya're going to school with us, right? - Joe said between laughs.

-I don't know... - said Heero thinking and looking at his friends, who thought the same thing - missions.

-Please, Hee - chan! - Ellen asked grabbing her brother's arm and smiling exasperated. He turned red until it was no longer possible, and turned his face so she didn't see him blushed, but it didn't really work - You're blushed, Hee - chan! You're so cute! Just like Jim - chan, Joe - chan, Quatre and Trowa! - this last looked at her and blushed deeply, and lowered his head, very ashamed.

-It's not that we don't wanna, Ellen, Faith - Duo started - But it's just that... Well...

-Ya missions? - Faith asked, finally giving up on clunging to Quatre and sitting quickly on the couch, right next to Duo, who opened a big smile - No offense, but already offendin', what's ya problem, violet eyed boy?

-My name's Duo Maxwell, Faith, and I've got no problem - Duo said a little mad, but holding it back.

-But ya're a sick pervert, that keeps picturin' Ellen and myself naked - Faith said looking at Duo with a certain disgust. Duo blushed, and Heero looked like a lion observing a gazel: death to the gazel! Death to Duo!

-HEY! Ya're pretty insolent, huh? - Faith looked at him and opened a big smile, starting to laugh right away, making everyone, except for Ellen and Joe, confused. Duo blushed when he realized how beautiful she looked laughing that way.

-Ya've got some temper, Duo Maxwell. Ya really think I was that serious? No, 'course not. 'Course that ya're picturing Ellen and me naked for sure, but that's a boys' thing. After all, we're gorgeous and stunning. Oh, well...

-Duo... - Heero said in a deadly and threating tone. The violet eyed boy froze.

-I'm not... Doin' anythin', Heero. Calm, calm. Relax, breathe.

-RELAX? BREATHE? YOU SICK PERVERT! - Heero threw himself against Duo ad put his hands on the other's throat. The other pilots just watched laughing, Ellen seemed impressed with her brother's ferocity, and Faith was laughing to her death along with Joe.

-Hee... Heero... - Duo said chocking. Heero stopped instantly and turned to the door, which opened at the same instant the boy looked at it. A girl came in running and threw herself in Joe's arms, who, to the pilots' surprise, got a upset expression.

-What're ya doin' here, Yuki? - Joe asked the girl. She got off of his neck and opened a big smile. She had golden hair like Joe, straight and until her waist, like Ellen's, and very light eyes, and a social sleeveless white shirt, with a green bow on the collar. It looked like a school uniform.

-You came to see Heero, so I came too! I came in the same flight as you, but once I wanted to make a surprise, and you did not give me the address, I spent all this timey (not a typo) looking for this house - the girl said quickly. She looked like Faith.

-Yuki, it's so good that you came - Ellen said smiling.

-Oh, dear... Kids're tough, huh? - Faith said.

-But I'm one year older than you, Faith... - Yuki said smiling.

-But ya act worse when you want to. Especially to ya lil' bro.

-So... - started Wufei pointing from Joe to Yuki non - stop - You're... Siblings? Heero has another relative?

-Yes. Very nice to meet you all. I am Yuki Zoe Wayne, Joe's sister and Jim's, Jenny's, Faith's, Ellen's and... Heero's cousin - the girl bowed in a very japanese way. The pilots melted before her sweet smile - And... Who is Heero?

-It's 'im, Yuki - Joe said pointing at Heero, who was still on top of Duo.

-Nice to meet you, Heero. But... What are you two doing? - she asked with an innocent smile and pointing at Heero and Duo. This one blushed, but the other only smiled.

-Nice meeting you, Yuki. And... I was simply punishing this pervert - said the handsome cobalt eyed boy getting off of Duo, who closed his eyes for a moment and got mad at once, snapping at Heero.

-You...! I'm not sick pervert!

-But ya sure look like one - Faith said laughing happily. Duo calmed down a little, already noticing how the girl was as playful as himself.

-Well, then... What were you talking about before I arrived? - asked Yuki crossing her arms and putting them on the back of the couch, behind the place Wufei was sitting. He blushed and the girl raised her eyebrow - Are you Chang Wufei?

-How do you know...?

-I researched a lot and came down with information on each Gundam pilot.

-Really? Then, who am I? - Duo asked.

-You are Duo Maxwell, the pilot of the Gundam Death Scythe. Your nickname is Shinigame, the God of Death. You have violet eyes and a great hability to annoy - Faith, Joe, Heero and Wufei laughed.

-Ya're good.

-You are Trowa Barton, correct? You were born and raised in the battles, pilot the Gundam Heavy Arms, and have... Green emerald eyes, just like Faith's.

-Correct - Trowa said crossing his arms and trying not to look at Ellen.

-You are... That's easy! Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to the great Winner fortune, pilots the Sandrock, have light green eyes and is an old friend of Faith's.

-That's right.

-Chang Wufei. You are the pilot of the Gundam Altron, also known as Shen Long or, as you called it, Nataku. You have black eyes, very chinese, as you actually are, and... You are very good with swords.

-Nice research.

-Thank you. And we have, lastly, my little cousin Heero Yuy, codename given to honour "the" Heero Yuy, the great leader of the colonies, murdered by Oz... You have cobalt eyes, like Ellen, pilots the Gundam Wing Zero, name given for its unique hability to transform into a plain and for the Zero System installed in the pilot's cockpit, and is comonly called Perfect Soldier.

-Perfect data.

-I know. The best thing I do is to hack in very complicated and full of traps computer systems. You too, right, Hee - chan?

-Hn.

-Back to the one syllable type, Heero? - Wufei said laughing.

-Well, continuin' what we'd asked, - started Faith - are ya going to school with us or wha'? - Yuki got agitated.

-Come on, everyone! It will be so fun to go to the same school, in the same class of people so cheery like you!

-Ya think Heero and Trowa are cheery? - Duo asked holding his laughter. The two looked kinda mad at him - Calm down, now you two! I didn't say anythin' rong, now did I?

-Better to be silent than to be like you, Duo - Trowa said.

-I think so too - Heero said agreeing with Heavy Arms' pilot.

-But are you going? - Ellen asked.

-Well... If you're so insistant about it, I guess we should go... How about it, guys? - Quatre asked.

-Okay by me, let's do it - Wufei said.

-Alright - Trowa said.

-If everyone's goin' then let's do it! - Duo said (this one I didn't even have to say it was him talking, huh? As if Hee - chan would ever say something like it).

-I'm going - Heero said firmly. Ellen leaned on his arm, Faith ran and hugged him, and Yuki, who knows how, jumped on top of the boy. He turned bright red, but liked having his sisters and cousin so near like that (no malice, you sick people that are thinking Hee - chan is a pervert and has incestuous thoughts!).

-How cute - Duo said laughing. Heero glared at him - Chill, Hee - chan.

-Don't call me that, Maxwell - Heero shouted embarrassed and blushed - Only they can call me that way!

-God, calm down, Hee - chan - Faith said squeezing him a little more - Duo's just a lil' happy and likes ya a lot. As a friend, of course. That's 'cause he's a sick pervert 'bout girls, aren't ya, Maxwell?

-Don't know if it was a compliment.

-Not exactly, but it could be, dependin' on how you interpret it. Hum! - she let go of Heero and streached - Well, I'm gonna go have some juice. Ya've got juice 'round here, right, Quatre - chan?

-Sure. Come, I'll show where we keep the... Juice - Quatre said nicely. Faith ran to him, grabbing his arm again, and going to the kitchen. Heero didn't even want to look at them.

-Oh, well... You're one lucky guy, Heero - Wufei said smiling.

-Why do you say it, Chang? - Yuki asked smiling sweetly. He looked at her and saw the way she smiled like a little kid, and turned pretty red, looking away, but Duo saw his blush and concealed a laughter.

-Because... He's got three pretty girls that adore him - Wufei continued.

-Ah... - Ellen said blushed, not looking at any of the pilots and steping a bit away from Heero. By the way, Yuki was still on top of Heero, who didn't seem to care about it. In fact, he was actually liking a lot of his family, and he started to get used to so many cheerful people around himself. That's because he thought Duo and Wufei were "happy", not cheerful like Ellen, Faith, Yuki and Joe.

-He, he, he! - Yuki laughed of her cousin's embarrassement - Ellen is embarrassed! It's funny!

-Yuki, why don't... Why don't ya get off of Heero? - Joe asked.

-Huh? Why? - Yuki turned and put her hand on Heero's lap, and he blushed a bit.

-Well...

-His lap is soft! Is softer than your, Jim's, Jenny's, or Ellen's! And he is nicey! He looks more like my brother than you! - Yuki said actually looking like a kid. Heero smiled gently at her, and Joe blushed slightly, looking away from his sister and crossing his arms.

-Well... Are ya gonna stay here? - Duo asked laughing.

-Don' know... - Joe said paying attention and smiling.

-Probably, just until Jim and Jenny arrive, then we can go to the family house - said Ellen.

-Family house? Where's it? - Wufei asked a little interested.

-Right next to this! - Yuki said laughing happily. The pilots looked at Heero's three relatives, as did Heero himself.

-You house is... Next to this one? - Trowa asked. Ellen looked at him and the two looked away; they were very blushed.

-Yes, it is - said Yuki with a big smile.

-Ya... Didn't know? The Wayne family's very rich, just like the Winner family, Quatre's. But differently from the Winners, the Waynes kept strong in not envolvin' with any of the sides during the war, and just stayin' over the wall, watchin' our own business - Joe said.

-Wow. Heero's loaded, then? - Duo asked laughing.

-Just like everyone else in the family - said Faith coming back with a tray with glasses full of orange and strawberry juice - We're back! (special detail: Quatre is VERY blushed).

-Thanks - Duo said taking one of the fullest glass with orange juice - Ah! Delicious! - he gave a big gulp of it.

-Thank you - Trowa said nicely.

-I appreciate it - Wufei said. Quatre and Faith sat near Duo.

-So... What were ya talking about? - Faith asked innocently and smiling. Heero, although not knowing her for more than one hour, noticed someting odd about that smile and about the fact that Quatre wasn't looking directly at her.

-What did you do, Faith? - he asked. The ones present found it strange, but looked at Faith, who was still smiling. Quatre widened his eyes, starting to blush and sweat, moving nervously on the shirt's collar.

-Whatever do ya mean, Hee - chan? - asked Faith innocently and nonchalantly.

-What did you and Quatre do in the kitchen for so long? He's too nervous.

-Huh?

-I know the human behaviour, and he's too nervous for someone who did nothing wrong.

-And he didn't do anythin' wrong.

-For your standards.

-Oh, God! What a jealous brother!

-I find it cute - Yuki said laughing.

-Ah, Hee - chan is only careful, Faith... - Ellen said sweetly.

-Yeah, yeah, but he annoys more than Jim and Joe together, and notice that we only know 'im for half an hour max.

-You're a part of my family, Faith, and... - Heero started to blush. The words he had in mind didn't want to come out. His friends laughed, and he killed each one of them with his look.

-I know, I know - Faith said strangely kind - Well, movin' on, I don't think Quatre did anythin' wrong. But... - she smiled malicious - I'm guessin' you'll think I did somethin' wrong.

-WHAT? - Heero exclaimed so nervous that Yuki quickly moved away from his lap.

-God, Hee - chan, it was no big deal! What? Ya actually thought I'd be able to screw Quatre in less than ten minutes? - all the ones present, except for Yuki ("the" innocent and sweet in the group) and Faith herself, of course, had no more blood through the rest of their bodies, because it went all to their faces. Quatre (poor guy, people! He's so cute and all!) was the worst and almost passed out.

-Faith! - said Ellen embarrassed about her younger sister.

-Oh, guys, chill! I didn't do "naughty" stuff with Quatre in the kitchen - Faith said throwing her hair and doing with her fingers that quotation marks gesture when she said naughty (as I wrote just to clear it up).

-What did ya do with him, then? - Duo asked recuperating and laughing. Faith looked at him seriously for a moment, and he blushed harder, if it was possible, but then she smiled.

-Nothin' so strong as I'm sure sick perverts like ya and Wufei 've been picturin' everytime ya see a beautiful girl in front of ya, 'kay?

-Faith! - Duo and Wufei exclaimed even more blushed. Heero was quiet, his face red, breathing hard and with his eyes shut.

-What did you two do? - asked Heero slowly opening his eyes. His tone of voice was low, yet strong and demanding. Faith, for the first time since she arrived in the house, hesitated.

-Oh, well... - she was recuperating her "Duo" manners - I just kissed Quatre, Heero.

-Kissed my baby sister? - asked Heero crossing his arms and not even able to look at Quatre, who breathed with difficulty non - stop - Quatre?

-Eh... It's just that... Faith... She...

-It was my fault, Heero, if ya wanna blame anyone, blame me, not Quatre, poor thing - Faith said in a polite tone (her, polite? Well, miracles do happen, people).

-Quatre? - said Heero in a more... Well, in a less lethal tone. The blondie made a sound to confirm he was listening - If you don't like Faith, I'll kill you right now.

-What are you saying, Heero? - exclaimed Quatre gesticulating constantly and waving his arms up and down, kinda like that gym exercise (don't know how it's called in English, but I hate it). To everyone's surprise, no exceptions, Heero started to laugh happily, throwing his head behind himself and laughing even more. It was amazing to see the difference a simple laugh could make in such a cold and uncaring person such as Heero.

-Well, if you really like Faith, then there's no problem for you two to be a couple - Heero said controling himself, but still recuperating from the laughter fit (like when you start to laugh out of the blue and laughs so hard that you still keeps on laughing a little bit even after you've stopped laughing).

-But I... - Quatre started to have another attack. Everyone started to laugh kinda hysterically (except for Ellen and Trowa, who laughed in a more discreet way, and Heero, who didn't laugh so scandalously like Duo, Wufei and Faith) - Guys... Couldn't you be a little nicer to me...?

-Sorry, Quatre, but it's just that we've never seen ya like this before - said Duo trying to control himself for a moment, but then starting to laugh like before.

-Yeah, you've always been the most distant when it came to women - Wufei commented trying to act serious, but he looked at Duo laughing to his death and started to laugh alongside the Death Scythe pilot.

-That's right Quatre - started Trowa with a smile - Even Heero had his affairs, but you... Even Wufei and I already had women next to us, but you...

-What about Dorothy? - asked Heero laughing. Quatre looked desperated, and Faith got nervous.

-Who's this... Dorothy? - she asked.

-Jealous - Joe murmured to Yuki, who agreed laughing sounding like a little kid.

-What did ya say, Joe?

-Nothin' at all, lil' couz.

-Dorothy is a very crazy and strange girl that we met during the war. Not last year's, the one before it (don't really recall the series' dates, so I'll leave it this way) - Trowa said.

-We never met her, huh? - commented Duo thinking and stopping laughing at once.

-Not that I can remember - Wufei said agreeing.

-You really didn't. Only Quatre, Trowa and I met her - said Heero in a rather serious tone.

-She almost killed me, Faith - Quatre said to the beautiful girl with eyes just like Trowa's. She calmed down and went to him. The blondie was nervous when he quickly looked at Heero, but saw him kinda holding back a laugh, and did nothing - Heero...?

-I've told you already, Quatre. If you like Faith, then there's no problem. Just... Don't make out with her in front of me - he said blushing a bit.

-But...

-Don't ya like me, Quatre? - asked Faith. The blondie couldn't understand how she'd gotten close so fast and he hadn't noticed her presence. She whispered in his ear, letting him with no action or reaction. The poor boy (poor boy? Yeah, right) was paralized and everybody was laughing discreetly., not looking at the two.

-I...

-Yes or no?

-Yes... - Quatre murmured turning his blushed face. Faith smiled and hung onto his neck. He almost fell on the floor.

-Ah, get a room, please - said Duo laughing. Heero looked at him and almost jumped on his neck - Chill, Heero, chill. It was just a joke! JOKE! Nothin' serious! Heero, don' kill me, please!

-It's not such a bad idea, huh, Quatre? - said Faith smiling maliciously. The blondie started to have another attack.

-Faith! - Heero and Ellen exclaimed.

-It was just a joke, guys. Dear God, Heero, Ellen. Ya're so chaste that almost tires me. It's obvious ya're twins.

-Faith! - Ellen and Heero exclaimed together. Their little sister started to laugh.

-I think I'm starting to like your family and a lot, Heero - said Wufei finding the so different reaction from each of the members of the Wayne family were funny.

-Me too! Faith's so much fun! We're pretty alike! - said Duo cheerfully.

-That's for sure - Joe said - Faith's always been very agitated! I don't even know how we've stood her for all of these years.

-That's 'cause ya love me. Besides, without someone like me, you'd die out of boredom, wouldn't ya? - said Faith.

-We're really alike, Faith - said Duo more cheerful - One of a kinda. Don't know how we're not related.

-Well, in a group of serious people, there's always at least one happy one like us, huh? I mean, in your group, of the Gundam pilots, there's Heero, who's cold, Trowa, who's quiet and uncarin', Wufei, who's playfull, yet a lil' serious too, and Quatre - chan, of course, who's all righteous and nicey. In a group like this, of course there'd be a happy one like ya! If not, there would be no fun in life, don't ya agree?

-Like in the Wayne family, right, Faith? Ya "group", as ya said it yourself. There's Heero, "the" cold, Ellen, calmy and righteous, like Quatre, Yuki, the child, all innocent and sweet, and Joe, calm, relaxed... Uncaring, kinda like Trowa. And there's ya, that's just like me: happy, cheerful, playful... - said Duo sighing for a moment - Too bad ya and Quatre...

-I don't. Ya really think two happy people like us would last long?

-How should I know? Yeah, I guess I'll never find out... But whatever, right?

-Ah. I just remembered somethin'! - said Joe all of a sudden. All eyes focused on him - Tonight we've got to go out! Remember, Faith, we were talkin' 'bout it?

-That's right... Wow, we talked about it durin' the entire flight and I'd forgotten 'bout it...

-Bad memory just like me - said Duo laughing.

-But what're planning, heim? - asked Wufei interested.

-How 'bout a night out? At a club? - Joe proposed smiling.

-Night out? Club? - Heero repeated thinking of the men that would be looking at his sisters and cousin, and processing ideas and plans at the speed of light - I'm going.

-Really? Then I'm goin' too - said Duo cheerfully - I wanna see the Perfect Soldier dancin'!

-In hell you are - Heero mumbled serious.

-I'm definetely goin' - said Faith - And of course that so's Quatre, 'cause I'll drag 'im anyway.

-I... - started Ellen hesitating - I don't know...

-Me either - said Trowa.

-Come on, people! There's nothin' wrong 'bout young people in a club! - Duo said laughing.

-It's just that... I don't like too crowded places... - Ellen started.

-Or noisy... - Trowa went on completing. None of them seemed to noticed it.

-Or with drunk people...

-With no place to sit...

-And talk...

-How cute! They are finishing each other's sentences! - Yuki commented innocently, without noticing the effect of her simple words over Trowa and Ellen, who looked at each other for a second and stared at each other until their faces started to burn, due to how blushed they were. This time, however, they didn't look away.

-Another couple's formed between the Waynes and the Gundam pilots - said Duo like a sports announcer.

-This time, it's Ellen Wayne and Trowa Barton! - continued Faith.

-Oh God! Now Duo will never stop! - said Wufei laughing - He found someone that's just like 'im at last!

-That's right! - Duo agreed.

-Yeah! We're the cheerful pair! - said Faith happy.

-Dear God... - Ellen murmured embarrassed with her sister's behaviour.

-No one can stand me! - said Faith happily.

-Here, just Quatre to stand me - said Duo.

-So, who's goin' tonight? - asked Joe trying to get back to the previous subject.

-I'm goin' with Quatre.

-For sure, I'm already there!

-I'm going, then... - said Ellen.

-Me too - said Trowa kinda murmuring.

-I'm going too - said Heero serious.

-I'm goin', of course - said Joe. He looked at Yuki - Let me guess: ya're not goin'.

-I don't want to... - said the girl. Her brother sighed.

-You should go at least once, Yuki.

-I know, I know...

-You're really not going, Yuki? - asked Heero. The girl shook her head - Then... Wufei, you'll stay with her.

-Huh? Why?

-'Cause you're the only one that said nothing about going or not, and as a plus, I don't want to leave Yuki alone in a huge house like this.

-But...

-You'll stay, Wufei, and end of conversation.

-Who do you...

-You'll stay with Yuki at home - said Heero deadly serious. The chinese didn't dare to contradict the Perfect Soldier.

-Alright, I'll stay... - he murmured a little upset.

-Ah, I'm not that bad, Chang! I'm nicey! - Yuki said sweetly. The chinese didn't want to look at her 'cause he didn't wanna blush harder.

-Just don't try anything on her, Wufei - said Heero.

-I know, I know. I mean, I won't, I won't! - he said a bit aprehensive before Heero's look.

-You better. Just a little warning: anyone who lays a single finger on any of my sisters or cousin will have to deal with me - said Heero in a tone that shouldn't be taken lightly.

-But what 'bout Quatre? - asked Duo full of courage. Heero looked at the blondie, who sweat nervously.

-He likes Faith, and she likes him. No problems. But my warning goes more to... No, it goes DIRECTLY to you, Duo, and to you, Wufei. Lay a finger on any one them and you won't survive another hour after that.

-Why just us? - asked Wufei angry - What about Trowa?

-He's not a sick pervert like you two - said Faith - What? Gotta stick up for my sisters and cousin too, huh, Hee - chan?

-Of course - said the handsome cobalt eyed boy.

-I think I should do it too... - said Joe a bit carefree - But I think I don' do anythin' 'cause I know these ones well enough and Jenny too to know they'd never fall for any guys' smooth talk. Never did, and never will.

-That's right! - said Faith.

-Ah, guys, what a weird talk - Ellen said embarrassed and blushed. Really, she was very sweet and kind, but just a little too chaste.

-Ah! - exclaimed Yuki all of a sudden and getting up (she was sitting next to Heero) - So, once there is only going to be Chang and me here tonight, I got to go get some films! Food! Ah, I have to go out! Ellen, Joe, will you go with me?

-Of course, Yuki - said Heero's twin sweetly and nicely and getting up.

-Okay - said Joe softly.

-Someone's gotta go with them... - Heero thought watching each one of his friends.

-Trowa, please, go with them. You know the area pretty well - said Heero in a loud voice. The handsome and quiet emerald eyed boy said nothing against and got up.

-Ya really don' trust us, huh? - Duo commented a bit bitter watching the two girls, Joe and Trowa leaving calmly and chatting happily (Yuki, especially).

-Of course I don't - replied the Perfect Soldier.

-But when it comes to you, at least, he's right - said Wufei with a smirk on his face.

-What's that supposed to mean?

The two started to argue, and Heero got tired of watching that só usual scene, turning his head slightly and gaping at the little couple. Faith whispered something to Quatre, who turned red.

-What are you two up to? - Heero asked almost growling.

-Didn't ya say ya trust Quatre, Hee - chan? - Faith said laughing. Without waiting for an answer from her older brother, she grabbed Quatre's wrist and dragged him out of the house, going to the garden.

-Faith, why did you do that to Heero? He's going to be angry at us!

-No he won't. Come on, ya wanna hook up with me or not? - he blushed real hard.

-What?

-Hook up, ya know? But if ya prefer, we could date - she whispered on his ear, making his shiver. She really knew how to drive a guy to insanity without even touching him.

-Faith, don't do this to me...

-Do what?

-Ah, you know... You're all... You...

-I'm all... Me? What do ya mean by that, Quatre - chan? - she approached her face to Quatre's. He gulped and started to get aprehensive.

-You're... Like that, sweet and... Malicious... That way, you... Always get what you want, huh...?

-Ah, don't be mean to me, Quatre - chan! I can be malicious, but it's just to test and torture a lil' the guys I like - she touched Quatre's lips with her own, but that was no kiss.

-That's what I'm talking about...

-This's what I'm talking about, Quatre - chan - she put her hands behind her and kissed Quatre.

The young man didn't actually understand what he was feeling, that chilly feeling up his spine while feeling something warm and soft in his mouth... And it wasn't his tongue... It was Faith's! The blondie blushed harder, but closed his eyes and put his hands around the girl, pulling her closer. The two stayed kissing for sometime more.

-Ya're a great kissed, Quatre - chan - Faith said malicious and smiling. The boy blushed really hard.

-Hey, you two, what you're doing? - Heero asked showing up at the door that lead to the garden. Fortunately, he couldn't see what the two were doing because they were kinda distant from the door.

-Nothin' at all, Hee - chan! What is it? We were in the middle of somethin' important.

-Don't you want to help with lunch? It's almost time to...

-Lunch! I totally forgot! - Quatre exclaimed a little agitated. Faith grabbed his wrist, holding him back. He turned red.

-Why don' we order food? Like... Chinese?

-No problem to me, but... - Heero started.

-So let's order in! - the girl said lively and raising her arm with Quatre's, who was still being held by the beautiful girl next to him.

-So... I think we should call the girls and Trowa and ask them what they want.

-Hn - Heero "said" entering again. Quatre sighed releaved, but he kinda started having another attack when Faith took his arm and put it on hewr waist.

-What is it, Quatre - chan? Embarrassed?

-Of course!

-Don' be, otherwise I'll keep bein'... What was that? Ah, of course. I'll keep bein' me - she put her hand on the blondie's head and kissed him, putting her tongue at once in his mouth. Already kinda used to that, Quatre started to gently put his tongue in her mouth. They kissed for about five minutes, until they heard Duo's voice.

-Hey, ya're listenin'?

-Yes, we are, Duo! - Quatre said.

-Trowa, Ellen and Yuki already said what they want, so what do you want?

-Order whatever ya want for us, Maxwell! And triple! - Faith cried.

-Triple? Ya're crazy? - Duo yelled back.

-If there's any leftovers, we'll handle it later!

-Okay! Hey, Wufei...

-Shall we continue?

-What?

-Don't ya wanna, Quatre - chan? If ya don't... I know about two in there that would love to have my tongue in their mouths... And once they're not saints such as yourself, I could be willin' to let 'em have somethin' else in me... Although their tongues isn't such a bad idea - Quatre turned blood red.

-Faith, stop talking like that!

-Like that how?

-Malicious and with second intentions.

-I don' talk like that. I only say what I want and think whenever I want and think it.

-But...

-God, Quatre - chan, stop over analizin' every single thing and just concentrate on two things.

-Which would be...? - Quatre asked a little aprehensive.

-Well, actually, it's two things.

-What?

-Stick your tongue down my throat and allow me to do the same to you.

-Faith! I've already told you to stop talking like that!

-What? Don't you want it? Duo and Wufei are willin', I'm sure.

-Faith!

-What is it, Quatre - chan? - he looked at her with his face totally blushed, but pulled and kissed her, concentrating on those two things Faith had mentioned. The girl like a lot the blondie's daring.

-Is that good...? - asked Quatre nervous and pretty blushed when he parted from Faith. She passed her tongue through her lips and smiled.

-Wonderful! Quick learner, huh? I'm either a good teacher or ya've simply done this before.

-No! I never...!

-Never, never? You'd never kissed before that time we saw each other last? And these were the first french ones?

-Yes...

-Wow, Quatre - chan! Ya really are self - learner, aren't ya? Want some more?

-I... - without waiting for an answer, she pulled him and started kissing him.

* * *

-Hello! Yuki? Huh? Wufei? 'Kay - Duo answered the phone - Wufei, Yuki wants a word with ya.

-Hello? Wufei speaking.

-Chang! Hi, I'd like to know the kind of movies you want me to get! I just remembered it...

-Adventure, I like adventure.

-Do you like horror or thrillers?

-Yes, but I still prefer adventure.

-And what about action? Those full of flying bullets all over?

-Not really, but it's fine.

-Okay, thank you! Ah, would you like me to bring anything special?

-Food, you mean?

-Yes!

-No.

-Really?

-Yeah.

-Really, really, really? - she spoke in a cute way, like a little kid.

-Really, Yuki.

-Really 100%?

-Yuki, stop bottering him, please - Ellen was heard speaking on the background.

-Ah... Okay. You really don't want anything, then?

-No, it's alright.

-So see you later, Chang. Bye - bye - and hung up.

-What did she want? - Heero asked.

-She wanted to know what kind of movies I like and if I wanted anything.

-Adventure, you like? - Duo said in a joke tone.

-Yeah.

-Interestin'. I always thought ya only liked old movies, with samurais, swords and stuff like that.

-That too.

-Well, I'll wait for the food to get here in my room. Call me when it gets here, 'kay? - and got up to his room yawning.

-Wufei... - Heero started.

-What is it?

-I just wanna say that if you touch...

-I know, I know, Heero, I'm getting bored with this speach. "Don't get near my little cousin, don't lay a finger on her, don't look at her body, don't make sudden moves in her direction, blah, blah, blah", right?

-Hn.

-Well, I'm not deaf. Look, I think I'll be in the library. Call me when the food arrives.

Heero stayed alone in the room with the company of his laptop. He tapped quickly the board's keys.

-Yuki, faith, Ellen and Joe Wayne. Of the Wayne family... Hum... - he was reading his relatives' school files - No problems, minimum disciplinary problems, saint and normal. Hum, good to see how good my family is... My family... Honestly...

* * *

Ah! I finally finished translating this! I started this fic in Portuguese, but I started to REALLY like it, so I decided to translate it, and it was a little time ago. Oh, well, it's finished. To whoever is reading this, thank you and try to be patient while I take my time translating the rest (besides this first chapter, I've only got the tenth translated... And the fic in Portuguese, is already in the chapter fourteenth (including extras and such), and I need to keep on writing it, so... And there're my other fics, and originals, so... Oh, well... I'll try to translate a little everyday, once I'm in vacation (and can enjoy my free time totally carefree), so I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Probably next week or so...

* * *

PS: Do forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes!

* * *

PS2: Could anyone review, please...?

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER:

Yuki and Wufei stay home, and... Well... The chinese boy has problems keeping himself away from such a cute girl. The rest go to a night club, Quatre dances, Ellen and Trowa talk, Joe and Heero talk too, and Faith shows some more of 'er personality...

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Second

Heero's lost loved ones - by: stranger12

So, there I was, thinking of a very light story I could write based on Gundam Wing, of course, so, this idea came to me: Heero's family! It's been never really said where he came from, just that he's japanese and was trained since a kid to become a Gundam pilot, but what about his past? With that idea in mind, I started putting together a pretty interesting family for my dear and beloved Hee - chan...

PS: I'm ignoring the fact that they destroyed the Gundam, as they (the Gundam pilots) did by the end of Endless Waltz. I'm not sure if I'll use the Gundams in the story, but it's better to keep them stored, just in case.

PS2: Malice will happen a lot, but I'm still seeing if I'll make a few parts more... Spicy and/or explicit (especially between Jenny and her pair and Heero and his pair [and probably it's not going to be Relena...}). Send me comments so I can know if I should make something explicit or not. Depending, I'll even consider changing my ideas.

* * *

Act 002: Interesting things that happen between Heero's two families

-Ellen, Faith! - Joe screamed, making his voice become an echo throughout the huge house - Let's go already!

-We agreed on leaving at nine, and it's nine and a half! - said Duo aiding Joe.

-Sorry! - they heard Ellen say exasperated.

-Ellen, shut it! Stop apologizing so much! - they heard Faith say angry - We're going!

-Man, your sisters take forever! - commented Duo nervously with Heero.

-So?

-God, okay! It's not here who said it anymore!

-Yuki, are you sure you'll be completely alright tonight alone with Wufei? - asked Heero.

-Yes, Hee - chan! - answered Yuki smiling sweetly - Wufei is very nicey! We are going to have lots of fun, even being just the two of us here, alone, all night long, until you come back only in the middle of the night!

-What? - Heero was having the wrong ideas about the full of innocence words coming from his cousin.

-What is it, Hee - chan? Gotten stupid? - said Faith coming down the stairs. The boys, except for Joe and Heero, of course, had their mouths open and their faces totally flushed.

Faith wore a wine red short and tight dress, going until the middle of her thighs and these stripped sandals of the same color of the dress. Ellen, much more discreet, althought equally breathe taking, wore a blue kinda shiny dress, also tight, and blue wide stripped sandals. Faith was with her hair all loose and Ellen's was tied back in an elegant ponytail. Ah, the two were gorgeous indeed, really stunning.

-Like it, Quatre - chan? - asked Faith after kissing the blondie (Heero didn't even wanna look so he didn't kill his so sweet friend).

-You're... Beautiful.

-I'm sorry for the delay - said Ellen flushed.

-You never have to apologize, Ellen. It's not you who always, always but REALLY always delays yourself 'cause can't find what to wear - said Joe looking sides ways at Faih.

-Humpt! Let's go, people! Bye, Yuki! Wufei, be nice to her. She's still got no experience, okay? - said Faith blinking her eye. Wufei had his face all red, but Yuki smiled and it was like little fox ears appeared on the top of her head, but differently from when they grow in cartoons, 'cause it wasn't as if she were naughty, but because she was all innocent (like Lucy from Rayearth).

-Bye, everyone! Have fun! - said Yuki happily and waving while they all left. She turned to Wufei, who was still kinda bumped over Faith's words - Are you alright, Chang? You're flushed... Are you with a fever? - she put her forehead on his, making him even more blushed and nervous - No, looks fine to me. Which film would you like to watch first? "Indiana Jones", "Terminator" or... "Hidden Dragon, Crouching Tiger", heim?

-Why did you get this one? - he asked getting the box of the last film she mentioned.

-Because I adore it! - said the girl excited, making Wufei a bit glad - Don't you?

-No, I like it... It's my favorite... It's just that... I've never found anyone that...

-Really? - she put her face very close to his - I love films like this! I love any kind of film, actually!

-You're very cheery, you know, Yuki?

-Huh? Really? You think so? - fox ears appeared.

-A little. But it's... Cute.

-You're cute too, Chang! - he blushed deep crimson seeing how the girl smiled kindly.

-Thanks... - he murmured embarrassed and looking away.

-Chang, would you like some popcorn? I'll go make some - she got up and walked to the kitchen (they were in the living room) - Which flavor would you like?

-Butter is just fine.

-Okay! I'll be right back! - and went all happy. Wufei had to breathe hard many times until he was completely calm. His heart, however, didn't want to calm down.

-You idiot! What're you thinking? Heero's gonna kill ya, ah he will! She's like a kid! She's your age, but even so... Ah, why did Heero have to leave me alone with her? She's gorgeous! She's the cutest girl! Loves a movie that most never heard of! My God! He's gonna kill me if I do anything... He's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me, I'm gonna die.. - thought Wufei torturing himself.

-Chang? Are you okay? - asked Yuki smiling worried. She was back with the popcorns, and Wufei blushed furiously for seeing her watch him have a nerve rack - I have already made the popcorn! And I also made... Milkshakes! Chocolate and vanilla! Which one would you like? You get to pick.

-Chocolate, I guess.

-Okay! Here is your popcorn - she put the big bowl on Wufei' lap (sitting on the couch, in front of the TV put there - it normally didn't stay in that room) and put the "Hidden Dragon, Crouching Tiger" tape, going oto sit next to Wufei.

They started to watched the film. Soon, Wufei had already forgotten about his worries, and focused on the film, but it started to get difficult to do so when Yuki started to get excited about the film on the same parts as he did.

-Damn, she really is perfect! I'm gonna die if I do it, he's gonna kill me, he's gonna strangle me, he's gonna cut my throat, he's gonna cut me in pieces... - thought Wufei like a pray.

-Ah, it's over already - said Yuki kinda sad.

-Wanna watch something else?

-Sure! Can I put on this one? Can I, can I? - she smiled happily and radiant. The chinese couldn't say no.

-Okay - the girl got really happy and ended up kissing him on the cheek, making him all blushed. It was almost eleven.

The film started. It was "The Sixth Sense". Wufei thought it was funny how Yuki got scared in certain parts of the film, but got aprehensive and blushed whenever she grabbed onto him, hiding her face so she didn't have to watch some scene.

-Yuki? The movie is over. Yuki? - she slept deeply, still attached to the chinese's arm. He smiled gently, grabbed a blanket nearby and put it over the girl.

Yuki's hair fell on her face, and, when Wufei fixed it, she moved and got closer to him.

-Damn! He's gonna kill me, I'm gonna die, he's gonna kill me, I'm gonna... - but he couldn't help himself any longer, so he approached his face to the girl's and kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't notice she'd waken up as soon as he approached her, but when he raised his face, he saw the girl smiling blushed and got equally red.

-Chang...

-Yuki, I... I didn't... - she closed her eyes once more and let go of Wufei arm, soothing him a bit, but then she lay down on the couch, laying her head on his lap.

-Can I?

-Sure... - he gently caressed the girl's hair and face.

-You kissed me... - she murmured. He blushed deeper.

-Yeah, I... Know. Sorry...

-It's fine. It was my first kiss - she said sleepy.

-Huh? Your first...?

-Yes...

-Are you gonna...

-Tell Hee - chan? No, of course not. He would not understand. But I do.

-Understand... What?

-You like me...? - her tone sounded more like an affirmation than a question.

-Yeah, I really like you... Even though I've only known you for a day and haven't even spent that long with you.

-Me too... I like you, Chang Wufei - she started to sleep again - Sometimes I wish I was like Faith...

-Why?

-Hum...

-Huh? - he looked at her and saw she was asleep - What a cute girl... - soon, he was also sleeping. It was ten passed one, and no one had come back yet.

* * *

At the club...

-Atchim! - Heero sneezed.

-Bless ya, Heero - said Joe.

-Someone is doing something wrong at home...

-Don't ya think there's somethin' "wrong" goin' on ri' here? - Heero made a face of uninterest and turned his face once more to the place he didn't want to look at all night: the dance floor.

Faith danced all night long, and had stopped only twice, and to go to the bathroom. She made listless and sensual moves, making all men around her crazy to touch that wonderful little body and that she made sure to show she had. But after her warning, around eleven, with Heero's "little help"...

_**Flashback**_

-Take ya hands off of me ri' now - said Faith calm - Did ya know that I've got an owner already?

-Hum, and who's man enough to whip a hottie like you?

-See that green eyed blondie? - she looked at Quatre, who looked at her. When he saw the girl was looking at him, he blushed harder and turned to the front. The young man talking to Faiuth laughed happily - What is it?

-That's your boyfriend?

-No. He's my owner. Very different.

-But him? He's a wimp! Doesn't even look like a man! Looks like a little girl. Are you sure you don't want a real man to whip you, girl? - he puts his hands on the girl's waist. She only smiles (very innocently - danger ahead!) and gives him that malicious look, making gim melt even more.

-I adore my owner, and... Ya know what else?

-What? - he puts his body the closest he could to the girl's (they were in front of each other).

-Well... - she leans her body onto his (no, she doesn't kiss him - I'm here with my owner, two friends good with the fists, a cousin that can be pretty irracional sometimes, and, especially, a brother that always carries 'round a gun, and trust me: he feels no remorse when he uses it. So, I tell ya once again and fo' the last time: take ya hands off of me.

-Not really in the mood right now.

-Alright, then. Hi, Hee - chan! - Heero appears behind the young man with Faith. He turnes at the same instant (letting go of the girl) and stares at Heero, who's eight centimeters shorter than him.

-You are...?

-Her brother - Heero replied angry and with a killer look that made the young man in front of him feel a bit aprehensive.

-Really? Then ya can very well tell 'er I'm good enough for her. Better than blondie girl over there.

-Hee - chan, don't be too violent, just enough, 'kay? - said Faith calm. The young man who came on to her didn't understand much, but had no time to, anyway. Heero kneed him strongly on the stomach, but held him so he didn't fall down and make a scene in the middle of the crowded club.

-Now I believe you'll think twice before coming on to my baby sister and insulting one of my best and oldest friends - said Heero after throwing the young man out of the club.

-Boys, that cutie with the blue eyes's my older brother. If ya want anythin' with me, ya'll have to get pass 'im first - said Faith to the guys around her, who watched the scene between her, the young man and Heero. They all looked to each other nervously, and kinda got away from Faith.

_**End of flashback**_

-Your sister is pretty intense - Trowa commented after ordering the barman to put another dose on his glass. The emerald eyed young man glared at the barman, who looked interested at the beautiful Ellen, sitting next to Trowa.

-Ah, yes. You don't dance either?

-No.

-That's good. At least I've got a good company, huh? - she was very blushed, but smiled sweetly, makind Trowa not want to look at her so he didn't blush.

-Yeah... I suppose so...

-Don't... You like me...?

-Huh?

-You never look at me... In the eyes, so...

-I lilke you, Ellen - said Trowa quickly and blushed. The girl saw it and smiled to herself.

-Me too. You're the only person I've met today that is as shy and quiet as I am.

-You're not quiet.

-Huh?

-Not... Really.

-Only when I'm with only one person I can talk a lot like now. And... I like talking to people who don't.

-It's not that I don't like to talk, Ellen, I only speak the necessary.

-But it's strange - she gother chair closer to Trowa's - You could be more like Quatre.

-You're weird... Doesn't look like you.

-Huh? - she blushed - I...

-Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to... To offend you or anything! I just... - Ellen sighed and gave a happy and affecting laughter.

-You're sweet when you want to, Trowa - she was blushed - I... I like boys like that...

-Huh? - Trowa was with his face very blushed - How... So?

-Nothing at all. Forget it.

-Don't... Want to.

-Huh?

-You like sweet guys?

-Yes.

-So... You like Quatre?

-Ah, I do, but not like Qfaith likes him.

-But...

-The way my sister likes Quatre, I only like one person...

-Who...? - the two were very blushed. Ellen moved her hands with each other compulsively.

-You... - she murmured embarrassed.

-What? Me..?

-Yes... Yo, Trowa...

-But... But...

-Don't say anything else, Trowa... Don't...

-But I...

-Faith is coming - Ellen's beautiful sister got right behind them with a big smile and hugged them from behind.

-Hi! Treating Ellen alright? She's got no experience at all in these kinda stuff, so someone's gonna teach 'er, huh? - Trowa and Ellen started to blink, so blushed they were - How cute! Oh well... Now I'm gonna go drink a lil' somethin' with Quatre - chan, okay? Ah, Trowa, remember: it's better to prevent than to remedy (sounds weird, but I don't know sayings in English, so... Had to improvise...).

-What does that mean?

-Always wear a condom.

-What? - the emerald eyed boy was much more blushed than before.

-Jus' a friendly advise, Trowa. Enjoy yours, Ellen, that I'm gonna enjoy mine - and walked to Quatre, who was on the counter's edge drinking a cherry juice.

-Hi, Quatre - chan - Faith whispered on the blondie's ear. He flushed and smiled.

-Hello, Faith. Was the dance floor alright?

-Very! Why didn't ya go dance with me?

-I can't dance.

-Get serious, Quatre - chan! Ya really should come dance with me.

-Why?

-'Cause ya could put ya hands on me without Hee - chan seein' it - Quatre blushed a lot, and Faith put her hands on his blond hair - Ya're such a cutey, Quatre!

-Faith, please...

-Alright, fine - she sat down next to Quatre and grabbed the bowl full of cherries next to the blondie. She dipped a cherry on his juice and put it in his mouth - Good?

-Yes. I like cherries very much.

-Me too - she took one and put it in her mouth, licking it in a suggestive way, Quatre turned red - Want sum mo'?

-Okay... - she thought for a bit, passed the cherry onto her lips and got up. Quatre wasn't quite understanding, but became embarrassed when the girl pulled him and kissed him passionately - Faith!

-You were the one who said that liked cherry, Quatre - chan. Now, come dance with me.

-But I... - she kissed him again.

-Right now, Quatre - chan - she murmured. The blondie couldn't resist the girl's appeals and was dragged to the dance floor.

-Is tha' Quatre dancin'? - Duo asked Joe and Heero laughing. The violet eyed boy had stopped to have a drink. Like Faith, he's spent the whole night dancing.

-Yeah, Faith sure's got a special effect on people - said Joe.

-Is she always like that? - Heero asked.

-Always's not enough to describe it. Did ya know we got kicked outta two clubs 'cause of 'er?

-What did she do? - Duo asked malicious and thinking of way too many things.

-Got drunk. And trust me on this: if when she's sober she's like this, picture 'er drunk.

-It must've been... Interesting.

-It actually was. Poor Ellen... She almost had a heart attack and died.

-What about you?

-I was doin' my own things. 'Course that there was Jenny, who killed Faith just a lil' bit, and Jim, of course, who got over the edge angry, but did nothin' and stayed doin' his own stuff too.

-Quite a family, huh, Heero?

-Hn.

-Well, the dance floor calls Duo Maxwell back! - and he went back all cheery.

-Ya've got some interestin' friends, Heero.

-Huh?

-Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei. Four excellent pilots, but as people... Strange, to say the least.

-They're good people.

-No doubt what so ever, of course, but they're a lil'... Different... That ya can't deny.

-Yes. Different - he looked sideways at Trowa talking talking to Ellen (the two more blushed, if possible) and smiled.

-Did ya just smile?

-Why?

-Ya almost never smile.

-I just... Wanted to.

-Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow's... Saturday, righ'? Why don't we enjoy it and go do somethin' again?

-You like to go out, don't you?

-Yeah, but I'm more of the nocturnal type, like everyone in the family. Except, maybe, for Yuki. She's calmer, and doesn't really like to go out at night. She's... Too home - loving.

-There's nothing wrong with it.

-No, not that it's wrong, it's just... Weird. Everyone, even Ellen and Jenny, likes to go out, but Yuki... I guess it's 'cause she's too much of a child.

-That's better than being like Faith.

-Yeah, ya're right. Ya're gonna suffer, my lil' couz. Once ya're kinda... Jealous, ah, my friend, ya're gonna pay fer all of ya sins from this and ya other life. And with Jenny as ya sister, uh...

-What's she like? And... James?

-Jenny's calm, relaxed, distant, cold, uncaring, sincere, and uh, does her sincerity kills.

-Really?

-Ya've no idea. She speaks her mind right on the face, at the same moment. Doesn't matter who it is, she says whatever she wants to, whatever, whenever and wherever. And, yeah, okay, it's better than pretendin' and all, but sometimes the truth hurts, right? And if ya wanna survive near 'er, ya'd better be like 'er.

-Hn.

-Very much alike.

-What about James?

-Ah, Jim. To start with, he's an international, interplanetary model! He's the most famous and well paid model in History. But in spite of tha', he's really intelligent, and so much that he's graduated from three colleges so far, and he's only eighteen, and he's about to get his first PHD.

-Hn.

-But he's kinda stressed out 'bout certain things, but he's usually a pretty nice guy.

-Hn.

-Ya're not seriously gonna keep on saying just "hn, hn" when they arrive, are ya? That's gonna make Jenny freak and wanna say a lot about and to ya.

-Hn

-That was just to mess with me, huh?

-Hn.

-Ya can be kinda an ass, ya know that, Heero? It's one of the strongest sides of the Wayne family. Everyone in the family's got a lil' bit of it. Heero?

-What the hell...? - he looked to the dance floor all of a sudden and blushed out of embarrassement and anger while seeing Faith rubbing herself onto Quatre right on the middle of the dance floor. The blondie was actually trying to escape, but the girl held him by the arm and kissed him, not giving him any chance to get away. Duo looked at laughed loudly. The handsome cobalt eyed young man was one second from getting up and start to beat the hell out of Quatre, but Joe put his hand on his shoulder, calming him for a moment - Joe...

-Heero, chill. Trust me: Faith being the way she is, that's nothing, absolutely nothin'. She did and will manage to do lots worse to torment anyone that doesn't approve this behavior of 'ers.

-I hate it.

-Yeah. Get used to it, man! Faith's like this, kinda... Crazy since she was twelve. Twelve! But even before that, that she was already sorta like that, ya know? But after she turned twelve... I guess it was when she started gettin' her periods... Oh, do I pitty Ellen, Heero.

-Why?

-'Cause she puts up with everythin' Faith says and does. Sometimes it might seem like Faith's a lil' mean to ya twin, but it's not really like tha'. They like each a lot, ya know?

-Hn.

Beside the two cousins, a bit far, that's true, Ellen and Trowa talked discreetly.

-You like me, huh? - asked Trowa. The girl just like Heero nodded very slowly.

-You've... Asked that already...

-I know. I just like hearing it.

-Huh?

-No one has ever...

-Oh, right. But... You...

-Yeah, I... I like you too, Ellen, but once we haven't spent much time together, I don't know if what I'm feeling is affinity mixed up with physical attraction, simply. I don't wanna say things I might regret afterwards.

-But...

-But it's probable that it's... True this warm I feel inside of me - he said embarrassed about his own words and touching his own chest - It could be...

-Hope so.

-At least I don't feel anything that strong about... Faith.

-Huh?

-It's a good thing, isn't it?

-I think... So.

The night out didn't last much longer after three in the morning, when Heero finally couldn't take it anymore, and Joe didn't hold him back (he was in the bathroom), and dragged Faith out of the club. Duo and Joe still took a while to get what had happened, because the cobalt eyed boy, Quatre, Faith, Trowa and Ellen had already left the club. Faith and Heero were still arguing for some time (pretty short) in the middle of the street (just picture Heero Yuy, better yet, Wayne, yelling in the middle of the street, in the middle of the night, at his younger sister. Just how the scene it was).

And that's how the night of the day Heero met his second family (that's right! Even though he doesn't really admit it out loud that the other Gundam pilots are his friends, in his heart he consider them as family) went. Crazy, with nerve racks, a lot of dancing, a few romances arousing... As a whole, a pretty common night, huh?

* * *

No reviews... That's just... Mean. Oh, well... Whatever! Fingers crossed for this chapter!

PS: Next chapter... Let's see first if I get at least one review. Even if I don't, I guess next week I'll post the next one... And as for the Portuguese version... If anyone that knows Portuguese has read it or will or could, maybe, well... The next chapter will take a little longer to be posted... Author's block, I think...

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER:

The same group that went to the night club go to na amusement park, where Faith and Heero don't really get along, and Wufei and Yuki, stuck at home, take another step into a relationship...

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Third

Heero's lost loved ones - by: stranger12  
  
So, there I was, thinking of a very light story I could write based on Gundam Wing, of course, so, this idea came to me: Heero's family! It's been never really said where he came from, just that he's japanese and was trained since a kid to become a Gundam pilot, but what about his past? With that idea in mind, I started putting together a pretty interesting family for my dear and beloved Hee - chan...  
  
PS: I'm ignoring the fact that they destroyed the Gundam, as they (the Gundam pilots) did by the end of Endless Waltz. I'm not sure if I'll use the Gundams in the story, but it's better to keep them stored, just in case.  
  
PS2: Malice will happen a lot, but I'm still seeing if I'll make a few parts more... Spicy and/or explicit (especially between Jenny and her pair and Heero and his pair (and probably it's not going to be Relena...)). Send me comments so I can know if I should make something explicit or not. Depending, I'll even consider changing my ideas.

* * *

Act 003: More interesting things  
  
The night ended pretty late for Ellen, Trowa, Duo, Joe, Faith and Quatre, but nor for Heero. He had a fit when they got home and he found his little cousin on Wufei's lap. Thank God it was a small neighborhood, that the house was the size of half of the block, that the other half was the house's garden, and the one of the onyl neighbors (by the way, the only one) they had were the Waynes, 'cause Heero managed to make the Winner mansion's ceiling shake, and with his voice only.  
  
-What the hell are you doing, Chang Wufei?  
  
-Huh? What? Heero? Oh, my God! Yuki, Yuki! - exclaimed the desperated Wufei waking up with the hysterical shouts from the Perfect Soldier.  
  
-Hum... I'm sleepy... - the girl mumbled moving her eyes (the light on hurt her eyes).  
  
-Heero, ya know, the light... - Joe murmured to Heero, but the Perfect Soldier wasn't listening anymore.  
  
-Chang Wufei, if you dared to touch a single golden hair from Yuki's head, I swear the light sword from the Wing Zero is going to be on your chest in two minutes!  
  
-Oh, my God... I... I swear I didn't do anything wrong with her, Heero! I didn't even touch a single hair from her head, Heero! I swear! I SWEAR! Yuki, please...  
  
-Joe, leave me...  
  
-Joe? But...  
  
-Hum... I'm sleepy, nii - chan (nii - chan= older brother). Let me sleep!  
  
-But...  
  
-She thinks it's me... - said Joe smiling to Heero, trying to calm him down - She always ended up falling asleep before the end of the movie... And always on my lap. Guess that's it.  
  
-That's right! - Wufei exclaimed nervous. Heero narrowed his eyes.  
  
Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Ellen and Faith were tired, so they discreetly and noiseless went to their rooms. Joe was still in the living to calm his so estressed cousin down.  
  
-Heero, chill. Wufei didn't do anything. He must've fell asleep and then Yuki must've probably just slept on his lap thinking it was me. No big deal, huh, Wufei?  
  
-Yeah! I did nothing to Yuki, Heero! Nothing!  
  
-Hum... I'll believe it for now - said the sapphire eyes boy turning and going up the stairs. Wufei sighed relieved, and shook Yuki, who complained. The chinese gave a happy chuckle.  
  
-She's a cute little thing, isn't she? - Joe commented looking caring at his sister.  
  
-Well, I think she is.  
  
-There's no problem at all, Wufei. I can tell something did happen, even if it's a tiny one, between Yuki - chan and you. No problems, but... Don't let Heero get suspicious. At least for now, okay?  
  
-You're okay, Joe. Now... Could you give me a hand with this one? She's kinda heavy.  
  
-Alright. Yuki - chan, wake up, come on. Wake up... - the murmured something and didn't move - Ih, I think she won't get out of there today.  
  
-Heero's gonna kill me if he sees us still like this in the morning.  
  
-Ah, but Yuki wakes up real soon, ya know? At five and a half she'll be up.  
  
-Huh? That early? Why?  
  
-She loves to cook and get up early. Go figure - said Joe shrugging, not really caring.  
  
-But...  
  
-Let her sleep there, Wufei. She'll wake up eventually.  
  
-Joe!  
  
-Heero won't know a thing, I promise you that, Wufei. Now get some sleep yourself, okay? Good night.  
  
-Joe!  
  
-Good night, Wufei - and ran up the stairs.  
  
-Ah... Damn! Yuki... - he caressed her angelic face. He thought it was weird to see a smile on her face - Yuki?  
  
-Hee - chan got mad... - she said laughing and opening her green eyes. She looked at the indignant Wufei - What is it, Chang?  
  
-You were awaken!  
  
-I was - she said innocently and looking at him confused.  
  
-But... Why didn't you just wake up and...?  
  
-Hee - chan was going to make me go up and sleep in my room... Alone... - she said weeping a bit.  
  
-But...  
  
-I wanted to sleep with you... - he blushed - Because I like to sleep with my head on someone's lap... Hum... Your lap is nicer and fluffier than Hee - chan's...  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-Hum... What is... It...?  
  
-Why are you like this with me...?  
  
-How so...?  
  
-So... Caring.  
  
-Because I like you... I have already... Told you so - she said yawning.  
  
-You better sleep again, Yuki.  
  
-Right here?  
  
-Sure. Sleep, go on - he caressed her head again. She smiled and slelt again. Soon, Wufei has fallen asleep as wall, his hand still on Yuki's head.

* * *

That Saturday morning, all of the residents and visitors at the Winner mansion woke up with a nice sweet smell. Everyone got up and, still on their pyjamas, they got down to the kitchen to see what it was. To everyone's surprise (but really everyone, even Faith), Wufei was happily making pancake with Yuki, who laughed like a little kid.  
  
-Good morning! Breakfast? - she said smiling. They all agreed and went to the dining room, where the meals' table (for a hundred people) was filled with all kinds of breakfast food: juices, cakes, cup cakes, muffins, jams, donuts, puddings, pies, hot and cold syrups, coffee, teas, milk, loafs, cheese and such, fruits in jars and, in larger number, pacakes of, for what it seemed, all possible flavours. When they were all sat, Wufei and Yuki came bringing milkshakes of many flavours and more pancakes.  
  
-You did all of this? - Quatre asked still impressed.  
  
-Not all! - answered Yuki with a bright smile - Chang went to the bakery nearby to get most of these items, bit the pancakes, juices, teas and milkshakes were done by my hands.  
  
-Wow! - Duo exclaimed eating a pancake with a redish color - Strawberry! I've never eaten sumthin' (not a typo) this good in my entire life, Yuki! Thanks!  
  
-Thank you - the girl said sweetly and sitting on the chait Wufei pulled. He sat next to her. Heero looked at them with narrowed eyes.  
  
-You two are getting along too well - he said almost barking. Yuki inclined her head to the right without understanding. Wufei blushed and turned his black eyes to the piece of pie on his plate.  
  
-How so, Hee - chan?  
  
-Wufei never helps anyone - said Duo laughing and eating non - stop. Faith looked at him from the other side of the table and laughed happily - What?  
  
-You eat just like me.  
  
-Huh?  
  
-Faith can eat two kilos of food and still want more - said Joe laughing.  
  
-Really? Wow!  
  
-Yuki? - said Heero serious.  
  
-Yes, little cousin?  
  
-Did he touch you?  
  
-Huh? Of course he did. He held me when I almost fell on the pancake dough I dropped.  
  
-What? - Quatre asked agitated.  
  
-Huh? Ah, but I cleaned it all up. The kitchen is spotless! Do not worry, Quatre - sama.  
  
-Is that all to it, Yuki? He didn't do you anything... Wrong?  
  
-No - Yuki answered with a very innocent and sweet expression. Heero wasn't able to ask anything else. How could he be so serious before such a sweet and childish expression? How could he be suspicious of a sweet and innocent little girl like his little cousin?  
  
The breakfast went on calmly until Faith chalenged Duo to see who could eat more muffins. She won by five. Then it was slices of pie. He lost by two. And, finally, the one everybody (minus Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Ellen) liked and were more fond of, starting to cheer, even (again, minus the four from before), the one with pancakes. Again, Faith was the Winner, and this time, by nine pancakes over what Duo had eaten, he almost dying for eating so much.  
  
-Man, ya eat too much, Faith! - Duo said holding himself not to throw up. But he kinda couldn't hold it back anymore when saw Ellen and Heero's younger sister putting chocolate syrup on top of a pile of chocolate and strawberry pancakes.  
  
-I'll help you, Duo - said Quatre taking the Death Scythe pilot running to the bathroom.  
  
-Faith, why did you do that? - asked Ellen flushed and embarrassed about what she'd just seen. Her little sister put the last piece of strawberry in her mouth and smiled.  
  
-'Cause I wanted to, Ellen. Hum, where were we goin' today?  
  
-Don't know - said Joe thinking - We kinda haven't seen the town, so... - and turned to Wufei, Heero and Trowa (wow, some options...) - Don't ya guys know somewhere we could go to today?  
  
-Eh... - Trowa started not knowing what to answer: he almost never left the house, and when he did, it was always under Duo's choice.  
  
-Well... - said Wufei embarrassed: he went out, but always to places at night, so he didn't know what to do or to go to in the town in the morning.  
  
-I... - Heero was "the" poor guy. Generally, he stayed home always, day and night, and the night before he only went out to look after his sisters.  
  
-Guess not, huh? - asked Joe smiling happily - Well... Then... Guess we could ask Duo, I think...  
  
-I will stay home - said Yuki quickly - Ah, I don't want to go out...  
  
-Okay, ya didn't go out last night, so ya're so goin' today - said Faith demanding to her cousin. She got kinda sad.  
  
-But...  
  
-No buts, Yuki! Ya're goin' out with us and that is it!  
  
-Nii - chan!  
  
-Sorry, Yuki - chan, but I think Faith's right. Ya didn't go out yesterday, ya never go out with us... Ya're gonna go with us too.  
  
-Ellen! - Heero's twin was her last hope.  
  
-Ah, you guys... Poor thing... - Ellen said with a sweet and kind smile.  
  
-Not in hell, Ellen! - Faith said already angry at her sister - She's going with us too, and it does no good for ya to go on petting 'er, okay?  
  
-Faith... - Heero said reprimanding his sister on her rude speak manner.  
  
-What?  
  
-Yuki is like a child... It'd be cruel to make her do something she doesn't want to do.  
  
-You're too soft, Hee - chan. Just like everyone else here - Faith complained. Then, Quatre came back.  
  
-How's Duo? - Joe asked nicely.  
  
-Ah, he's fine, but I've told him to rest for a while so he doesn't get sick again - the blondie answered. He looked at the Wayne family members' expressions and found it strange - Did something happen...? You're all so strange...  
  
-It's just that... - Ellen started.  
  
-Hee - chan and Ellen are against Joe and me! – Faith exclaimed angrily and suddenly cutting her sister - Yuki has to go out sometime, and of course those two wanna pet 'er and let 'er home forever! But Joe and I don't agree even a single bit!  
  
-Ah... But... Why does she has to... - Faith sent him an angry look and he shut up.  
  
-Faith, stop being like this! - Ellen said - You're sounding like a little kid.  
  
-I agree with Ellen, Faith. You should be nicer to people, especially your relatives, and even more to your older relatives - Heero said seriously.  
  
-Ya two are too annoying... - Faith mumbled with her arms crossed.  
  
-Yuki, you get to stay at home today - Heero said in a tone that sounded a lot like protective to the Gundam pilots. None of them managed to understand such tone of voice on the usually cold and serious voice of the Perfect Soldier.  
  
-Really? - Yuki had stars on her eyes, and hugged her cousin happily - And I am going to stay with Chang again, will I not?  
  
-Why? - Heero asked with a death glare at Wufei, who sweat and nervously touched his collar.  
  
-Because Chang is nicey and stays quiet while we watch a film I like - Yuki replied with a sweet smile.  
  
-Alright. You stay with her, Wufei - the chinese boy held back a smile so Heero wouldn't punch him, and he sure had the urge to hit the Altron pilot.  
  
-So... Have you decided where we are going today? - Quatre asked smiling sweetly.  
  
-Any suggestions, Quatre - chan? - Faith asked smiling maliciously - I'd have a few ones to make, but don' think Hee - chan'd like 'em very much... It's more of a two people kinda thing.  
  
-Faith, what were you thinking? - Heero asked seriously.  
  
-Nothin' much, nii - chan.  
  
-We could go to an amusement park, right? There's one in town around here, isn't there? - Ellen asked shyly.  
  
-But of course there is - Trowa replied (he, saying more than "yes", "no", "maybe", and stuff like that?".  
  
-So... Can we go? - Heero's twin asked flushing.  
  
-I suppose... How about it, guys? - one by one, they all agreed with Ellen and Quatre.  
  
-Even so ya don' wanna come with us, Yuki - chan? - Joe asked caringly.  
  
-No... Some other day we will go with you guys, huh, Chang?  
  
-Eh... Yeah, I guess so - the chinese boy replied not looking into the girl's green eyes.

* * *

Right after Duo had recovered completely (only at around nine), everyone said good bye to Wufei and Yuki.  
  
-Don't let him touch you, Yuki - Heero said deadly serious.  
  
-Huh? But what if I'm falling down and he holds me?  
  
-Ah... Well...  
  
-And what if... - and started saying many possibilities, which made Faith, Joe and Duo laugh happily at Heero's embarrassement and Yuki's genuine innocence.  
  
-Fine, Yuki. FINE! - Heero exclaimed stopping the cousin at once.  
  
-So, see you later. Call letting us know when we should expect your return, okay? - Yuki asked nicely and waving. The teens left laughing and talking loudly (Duo, Faith and Joe, the ones that talked the most in the group). Joe's sister turned and smiled at Wufei, who remained quiet and red since the moment everyone stopped at the hall to say good bye.  
  
-So... What do you wanna do, Yuki?  
  
-We still have a few films from yesterday to watch! Let's? Please, please, please?  
  
-Alright, Yuki! Don't gotta beg that much - the girl stared at him for a moment - What...?  
  
-Let's make popcorn? - she asked very cheerfully. The chinese boy calmed down.  
  
The two went to the kitchen and went on making popcorn, which was a bit strange because there was a lot of leftovers from breakfast, but Yuki made them so happily that Wufei didn't have the heart to stop her.  
  
-We have... Popcorn - Yuki started checking everything.  
  
-Check.  
  
-Juice.  
  
-Check.  
  
-Milkshakes.  
  
-Check.  
  
-Chocolate cake.  
  
-Check.  
  
-Pies.  
  
-Check.  
  
-Films.  
  
-Check.  
  
-Me.  
  
-Check - Wufei thought his movie's company's childish to be cute.  
  
-You.  
  
-Check. I think we've everything we need.  
  
-I suppose so... Ah, blanket.  
  
-Eh... Check. Now we're set, right?  
  
-Now I think there is nothing missing...  
  
-You think?  
  
-Hum... I think so... Why? Do you think there is anything missing? - she didn't even notice the growing blush on his face. She got really close to him - What?  
  
-Th... This here - he hesitated, but held her and kissed her. She blushed, but closed her eyes, enjoying that moment with Wufei.  
  
Though he felt parcially guilty, and parcially feeling that he would be killed by Heero if he found out what he was doing, Wufei still had a part within that simply wanted to be with that sweet, childish, nice and happy girl, whi, though she didn't look like it, was a woman almost complete. It made him less guilty, but still very nervous thinking of what might happen if Heero found out.  
  
He separated carefully his lips from Yuki's. The girl looked at him with her face very red, making him go red too.  
  
-Sorry - Wufei said putting a rebellious strand of hair behind Yuki's ear. She smiled.  
  
-There is no problem, Chang. No problem at all. And I will not tell a thing to Hee - chan, okay? But only if you watch "Cinderella" with me, okay?  
  
- "Cinderella", Yuki?  
  
-Yes!  
  
-Ah, Yuki...  
  
-Please, Chang! Please, please, please!  
  
-Well, it's just that I... I don't really like that kinda movie, Yuki... - she got a bit sad - But if you want to, then I... Ah, I can't say I'll watch it willingly...  
  
-Okay... - she replied resigning to it. When he looked at her sad expression, Wufei was all ready to go back on his words and agree with her, but she smiled suddenly and hugged him.  
  
-Yuki... Why...?  
  
-I have never... Liked anyone this way before...  
  
-You're... Kidding, right?  
  
-Of course not!  
  
-Really?  
  
-Really, really, really! - she smiled and raised her face. The chinese boy smiled gently (rare stuff!) and kissed her again, but this time, he let the fear for Heero (and dying, of course), the guilt and embarrassements aside and kissed her deeply, putting his tongue very down the girl's mouth, who didn't even seem to care about it, maybe because she liked it, maybe because she didn't understand it.  
  
The chinese boy didn't let the girl go after only a minute kissing her, and neither did she show signs of wanting to be apart from him. Staying as long as they could without breathing very well, they still stayed kissing for about five, six minutes. The girl stared caringly at Wufei, though very blushed. He was aprehensive about her reaction. What would she do?  
  
-Sorry... - he said almost compulsively.  
  
-Do you always apologize after kissing someone, Chang? - she asked innocently.  
  
-No, of course not. Just when it's someone like... You.  
  
-Like me?  
  
-A... Child.  
  
-But I am not a child... - she pouted and looked at him like a kid looks at a father that's just reprimended her.  
  
-Don't look like one, but do. Ya get it, didn't ya?  
  
-No...  
  
-Your appearance isn't a child's, but you act like one.  
  
-Really?  
  
-That's right. You're kind, sweet, caring, innocent... But I like the way you're innocent...  
  
-You really do? - he placed his hand on her head.  
  
-I really do. Now, weren't we gonna watch some movies, Yuki?  
  
-Why don't you call me Yuki - chan? - she asked with a big smile.  
  
-Okay. But only between us, 'kay?  
  
-Why?  
  
-Why...? Didn't you hear Heero threatening me? He'd kill me if he finds out I've kissed ya three times, and once with tongue, Yuki!  
  
-He would not.  
  
-Ah, I think he would. And he kills anyone that gets in his way, so I think he won't give a damn if he kills me for touching you right after he told me not to.  
  
-Even so... Hee - chan is nicey! He let Faith and Quatre be together!  
  
-They're not exactly together, Yuki. Just... Making out 'round.  
  
-Making out?  
  
-Kissing and such.  
  
-Ah, I see. But even so...  
  
-It's best not.  
  
-But... You kissed me three times...  
  
-Well... The first time it was kinda unplanned, the second time... was kinda... Planning really, but the third... Okay, fine, the third was kinda... For real, but...  
  
-But?  
  
-But it was good, was it not? - the girl made a face that said she hadn't got a thing - Or you don't know...?  
  
-I have never kissed before, so I do not know when a kiss is good or not.  
  
-Ah, okay. But even so... Didn't you fell anything special?  
  
-Hum, I did. A feeling that goes up your entire spine and makes you feel something on your brain! Is that it?  
  
-Yeah, it could be that, Yuki - chan - both smiled.  
  
-Now we can watch "Cinderella", Chang?  
  
-Ah, Yuki - chan...!  
  
-Please!  
  
-But I'm not really in the mood, Yuki - chan.  
  
-Please, Chang! Please!  
  
-Ah, Yuki - chan... That's not fair! Talking like that's no fair!  
  
-Huh? Why?  
  
-Because then it makes me want to kiss you again!  
  
-Why?  
  
-Because you look so cute... So adorable like that...  
  
-Do I really? - she smiled.  
  
-You do.  
  
-Ah, please! - she said holding onto Wufei's shirt. He blushed.  
  
-Yuki...!  
  
-Chang...  
  
-Yuki - chan!  
  
-Chang!  
  
-I really don't wanna watch "Cinderella", Yuki - chan...  
  
-Okay... - she hugged Wufei's arm, making him more blushed than he already was - We really cannot tell Hee - chan about this?  
  
-This what?  
  
-Us...  
  
-That we like each other and already kissed? Don't know... I'd rather live, so I don't think so.  
  
-But he let Faith and Quatre...  
  
-Even so... You don't know 'im like i do, Yuki - chan... Never saw Heero's truly bad and cruel side.  
  
-Yes I did.  
  
-Huh?  
  
-I found tapes of his tests... I don't know if doctor J wished me to find those tapes, but... I saw it all... Hee - chan fighting, learning to use any weapon, learning the parts of the body you can hit to kill the person right away... And there were footages of the war period as well... I saw it all...  
  
-But you weren't there, with 'im, listening to his words, seeing close by all that he did... And what I did too, Yuki - chan...  
  
-You do not want me to see what you have done? I have seen already.  
  
-But you weren't there, Yuki... You weren't there... Ya didn't feel what we felt... Don't know what we talked 'bout, how we didn't like one another, how we argued, how we killed...  
  
-Chang... - she parted from him with a sad look - No need to talk that way...  
  
-Sorry...  
  
-No, no worries! - she said happily and smiling - Come on, let's go watch something! I picked up "Unbreakable" yesterday! How about it? This one you will watch?  
  
-Sure! I love it! - Wufei replied grinning (rarity, people!).  
  
And there the two went to pick up popcorn and milkshakes, going right after to the living room to watch the movie they had picked. Only this time, the girl sat on the chinese's lap and he passed his arms around the girl (even if it's kinda weird - only kinda, 'kay? -, it's still so very cute!).  
  
-Can be stay this way, Chang?  
  
-Supppose so, Yuki - chan - the girl smiled .  
  
The morning went by rapidly, and soon lunch arrived. Yuki cooked a nice lasaña to herself and Wufei, who kept on thinking of the girl as his wife or something like it (he didn't think she could be his mom 'cause then he wouldn't be able to kiss her after thinking such a thing), but felt a great happiness within.  
  
After lunch, Wufei grabbed a book he was reading and sat on the bench there was in front of the Winner mansion and read it with Yuki laid with her head on his lap, the chinese caressing the girl's head affectionately. After finishing the book, Wufei looked at Yuki and saw she was sleeping, so he took her into his arms and to her room. After leaving her there, he went to the living room to read some more, but ended up falling asleep on the couch not long after, only waking when the phone rang, that around four.  
  
-Wufei, just to let you know we're heading back... - Heero started - What? No, what're you gonna do with that? GET OFF ME! - and the phone went dead for a minute. Wufei laughed picturing what had passed. Ellen took the phone.  
  
-Chang? It's me, Ellen.  
  
-What happened to Heero? - asked the chinese boy laughing. The Perfect Soldier's twin couldn't help a happy laugh.   
  
-Ellen! - Wufei heard Heero shout - Help me! What? No! Stop it...! Ah!  
  
-Ya're killin' Heero, by any chance? - asked Wufei almost rolling on the floor in laughter.  
  
-Ellen, please, come control Faith - Wufei heard Trowa say - She's impossible! Not even Quatre's able to hold her!  
  
-I'll be right there, Trowa - Ellen replied. On the back, shouting and all sorts of sounds were heard, besides lots of laughter and desperate yells - Well... Chang, just wanted to to let you know we'll be returning only... OH, MY GOD! We're going back just after ten, 'kay? We're staying 'til the park closes. Or we'll go back just after midnight, don't know - Ellen started speaking very fast - I gotta go now, 'kay? Anything happens, we'll call again... If possible... Bye!  
  
Wufei stayed laughing, thinking of what could've been happening.  
  
_**At the amusement park...  
**_  
After hanging up the phone, Ellen ran to where Trowa and the others were. The Heavy Arms pilot looked almost laughing at the scene. Ellen couldn't help a small amused laugh.  
  
Faith, God knows how, got hold of a rope and tied Heero to a carrousel horse. Quatre tried, unsuccessully, to take him out of it, but whenever he got close, Faith pulled him and let him out of breath (guess how) and unable to go against the girl. People around looked cracking up. Heero was half passed out out of shame and anger. Duo, strangely, was nowhere in sight. Joe only looked doing or saying nothing at all.  
  
-Hee - chan, Hee - chan - said Faith with a glad smirk - Ya shouldn't be mean to me... Now I'm gonna leave ya there for a lil' while, still...  
  
-Faith, let the poor thing go - said Ellen stopping laughing at her twin's misery for a second.  
  
-No way. He was mean to me, now he's getting what he deserves.  
  
_**Flashback**_  
  
Faith was more than thrilled. She grabbed onto Quatre's arm and didn't let go for anything in the world since they left the house. Heero, obviously wasn't liking much the insinuations of her little sister on Quatre, but said nothing, nor frowned, that because he already knew his sister could be poisonous when she wanted. Ellen talked to Duo and Trowa. Both boys were somewhat happy (Trowa, happy? Whatever, okay). Joe walked in front of them with his hands on his pockets, caring for nothing or no one.  
  
-Quatre - chan, let's go to the roller coaster? - asked Faith to the blondie, already pushing him to the attraction. He turned white and widened his eyes.  
  
-I don't want to, Faith... I'm scared... - replied the boy trying to run.  
  
-But...! Please, Quatre - chan! I'll make it up to ya after, at home! - said the girl pleading, but with a sly smirk on her face. Quatre flushed slightly, just like Ellen and Heero, who couldn't stand his younger sister's full of second intentions words any longer.  
  
-Faith, knock it off! - he exclaimed angry and almost shouting, making many people turn to the group. Ellen and Quatre, the obviously most timid, turned red. Duo and Faith had fun, and Trowa remained quiet and nonchalant about what happened.  
  
-Why, Hee - chan?  
  
-Because you look like a... A...  
  
-Say it and I'm punchin' ya righ' here, Hee - chan.  
  
-I'VE HAD IT! Speaking to Quatre the way you have since you saw 'im yesterday, you look like a whore! - the girl seemed taken aback for a moment, but she let go of Quatre and narrowed her emerald eyes (danger ahead! Last warning, run while you can!)  
  
-Ya're gonna suffer now, Hee - chan. If ya think that just for takin' like tha' I'm a... What was it again? A whore? Yeah, right? Then... I shall be one, how's tha'? - she smirked and pulled Quatre, kissing him hotly.   
  
People around, just like Ellen and Heero (Trowa and Joe - nonchalant, Duo - cheerful), were dumbfounded, but they ended up whistling and applauding cheerfully (minus Heero and Ellen, for sure). Quatre was very flushed, and looked as if he was about to faint.  
  
_**End of flashback**_  
  
(Detail to be explained: Heero, after what happened in the flashback above, still had some mote freaking out moments, and Faith got so fed up of him that happened what happened: Heero, carrousel, rope...).  
  
-What's up, guys? - Duo said cheerfully walking to the carrousel with a big ice cream on his hand. He helb back laughter at the sight of Heero in that so unusual way from the Perfect Soldier's normal, but couldn't hold himself when he saw Quatre kinda being "tortured" by Faith (and I guess it's understandable how the girl tortures people, especially boys, right?)  
  
-Duo... - said Ellen looking at him exasperated - Please, help us! Poor Hee - chan!  
  
-Hey, he got himself in it, then he's gotta get outta of it alone - replied the violet eyed boy in a merry and uncaring tone.  
  
-Please, Duo! - said the girl with sparkling eyes. The Death Scythe pilot couldn't help but blush slightly under those eyes.  
  
-Fine, okay, I'll help.  
  
-Thank you so much, Duo - said Ellen with a very sweet smile. He went to the carrousel and got in it (by the way, the attraction in question was completely empty except for Heero, Quatre and Faith).  
  
-Guy, guys. What the hell are ya doin'? Faith, look at ya bro how he is! Poor guy! - the girl parted from Quatre suddenly and looked the violet eyed young man.  
  
-Maxwell, how can I say this delicately...? Delicacy my ass! Go to hell, Duo Maxwell! You don't belong to this family, and this's a family issue for sure, got it?  
  
-So what? Heero's a friend, and Ellen, who's part of this disfunctional family, asked for me help, so what then?  
  
-Okay! - said Faith opening a smile and going to untie Heero. Duo was speechless before the girl's action. Heero woke up and looked at his little sister. He too thought her smile was strange.  
  
-Faith...  
  
-God, no worries, Hee - chan! I'm not gonna do anythin' like tha' anymo' today, 'kay? Now... Let's enjoy our day at the park! - she said happily. Heero raised his eyebrows and thought how his family had issues (people, you've gotta agree with 'im - and me - on this. See the study malicious and uncontrollable insane youngest sister, twins: one's a Mobile Suits pilot murdered, the other is a withdrawn, chaste girl, the cousin's an innocent little kid, and the cousin is a nonchalant, too calm and don't care guy. To say ya family's issues's not saying it all, Hee - chan!).  
  
The day at the amusement park was the most regular and calm possible (considering the people who were in the group in question), without any more incidents like Heero in the carrousel.

* * *

FINALLY! After I don't know how many months, I FINALLY ended translating this chapter!! Thank YOU God! Sorry if anyone even bothered to review this piece of , but if there really IS someone who reviewed this, I'll make it up to them next chapter, writing LONG stuff. LO–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–O–ONG stuff (in the words of A–TRAIN, from fictionpress)

* * *

Comments on the story: About the last two chapters, I've read them again – to rewrite some stuff –, and found some mistakes, and corrected them. If there're anymore – no matter HOW SMALL/STUPID they are –, please let me know – I'm a freak 'bout those things, really. That and I've put them into my system (...) – don't really try to understand my weird ways, or it'll hurt ya brain, seriously.

* * *

Comments on the story itself:  
  
Ellen kinda confesses to Trowa – she will again, trust me –, and he doesn't wanna commit to any respond, as he's not sure of how he really feels about the beautiful cobalt eyed girl. But they'll work it out. Though it takes quite a few chapters, actually... (at least THAT chapter's already translated... It's 'cause it's damn short... Well, the first part of them working things out and becoming a couple, anyhow...)  
  
Yuki and Wufei are the cutest! It's weird, but maybe because I make Yuki and Ellen (and maybe Jenny... No...) call 'im "Chang", people tend to call 'im that way too... Weird. Oh, and to whoever might be wondering (WHO?!): I DO realize now that it's Wu–fei Chang – Chang being the lastname of the chinese boy –, but I started off with Chang Wufei (name/lastname), now it's screwed up for life – literally, as I've been thinking of the sequel of the sequel of the sequel, with the kids of the guys here (guys as in people, girls AND guys) – that's me... Always thinking WAY too ahead... Oh, well, anyhow... Yuki Wufei = cute love!  
  
Faith and Quatre... He's sorta shy, kind, sweet and a pretty boy. Faith's a bitchy slut (what? She is!). And they work together! "Opposites attract" is what they say, right?  
  
Hee – chan... Poor guy... Gonna suffer a heart attack at the age of sixteen... And with all the other stuff I've written and have planned on my head... Poor Hee – chan... I love 'im SO MUCH, but I make 'im suffer so...  
  
Joe... What you guys think of him? Seriously. I wanna know. For me – who knows all about all the characters I've made up –, he's a hottie, for SURE, easy AND hard to get, but more of a hard one to get, as he's slippery and kinda weird. Yeah, that's Joe for me: the weird and hot guy from the Wayne family. And I know it's not all that visible how hot he really is, and how girls jump him, but more ahead, more ahead!! I'll show how wanted Joey–boy is, and his hot life back in colony L6 (in a side story, still not even posted, and still only in Portuguese for that... Gomen!)  
  
Romance, romance, romance... Is the story ONLY 'bout romance? Well, there's also... Anguish (is that how you say sad stuff and people crying and whining 'bout the past?), tragedies in the past... Crazy jealousy, evil... Cruelty... Maybe some hot scenes (like with Jenny and –censored–... And Heero and some girl...), and MAYBE (and a VERY maybe) fighting scenes (but I suck at 'em, so they might REALLY suck, and make no sense. What does in my stories, anyhow?)

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Jim and Jenny FINALLY arrive to the Winner mansion! Who's Jenny gonna hook up with? Easy guess – how many more guys are available? How're they like? Are they really like Joe described 'em? Or worse? Or better? And is Jim such a hottie to be such a known and successful model? And Jenny? Is SHE hot? Enough to drive guys crazy?  
  
READ NEXT CHAPTER (THAT WILL BE POSTED SOMETIME THIS YEAR – SORRY!!) TO FIND OUT!!

* * *

REVIEWS:  
  
MEGUMI:  
  
MUITO OBRIGADA pelo review!! Você foi a minha PRIMEIRA reviewer, e sempre será a minha primeira, então... OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA!! Mandei um e–mail pra você avisando do novo capítulo (este capítulo). Apesar de ser um porre – e de talvez você já ter lido – o em PGT, veja se está muito ruim, please.

* * *


End file.
